PBS Kids Rewind
PBS Kids Rewind is an upcoming TV channel that is set to be premiered sometime in 2020. Blurb Did you miss your favorite PBS Kids memories during your childhood? Well, guess what? Your favorite PBS Kids shows you missed are coming back with an all new channel! Introducing, PBS Kids Rewind! A new channel that is all about the old PBS Kids memories of the 90's and the 2000's! See some of your favorite classics such as Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Dragon Tales, The Berenstain Bears, George Shrinks, Boohbah, and many more of your favorites on the way with PBS Kids Rewind! See all of your favorite blocks from past including PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch and PBS Kids Share a Story! PBS Kids Rewind lets you watch all of your favorite classics from the good old days of PBS Kids! Available soon in 2016! Get ready! Because it's a blast to the past! Programing Similar to the Nick Rewind block and TeenNick's late night blocks The 90's are All That and The Splat, PBS Kids Rewind will feature old PBS Kids shows that aired on PBS part of the PBS Kids block in the 1990's and the 2000's. The channel will also feature old PBS Kids bumpers, promos, and IDs. The channel will be hosted by Dash and Dot as well as the P Pals from the PTV in the late 90's. The channel will feature the comeback of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch and Share a Story programing blocks. Shows on PBS Kids Rewind All shows that PBS removed from the PBS Kids lineup will be included in the channel. Shows included are: *3-2-1 Contact *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Angelina Ballerina *Animal Jam *Animalia *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Arthur (Seasons 1-10) *Barney & Friends *The Berenstain Bears *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Biz Kid$ *Bob the Builder *Boohbah *Caillou *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Corduroy *Clifford's Puppy Days *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Construction Site *Cyberchase (Seasons 1-5) *Danger Rangers *Design Squad *The Dooley and Pals Show *DragonflyTV *Dragon Tales *The Electric Company (1976-1977 season) *Eliott Moose *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Franny's Feet *George Shrinks *Gerbert *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Ghostwriter *Groundling Marsh *The Hoobs *The Huggabug Club *In the Mix *It's a Big Big World *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories *Jim Henson’s Animal Show *Katie and Orbie *Kidsongs *Kratts' Creatures *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Liberty's Kids *Lomax, the Hound of Music *Long Ago and Far Away *The Magic School Bus *Make Way for Noddy *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Maya & Miguel *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Mopatop's Shop *Newton's Apple *Peep and the Big Wide World *Pocoyo *Postcards from Buster *Powerhouse *The Puzzle Place *Reading Rainbow *Redwall *The Saddle Club *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *The Secret Life of Toys *SeeMore's Playhouse *Sesame Street (Seasons 14-15 & 19-20) *Seven Little Monsters *Shining Time Station *Signing Time! *Square One Television *Kino's Storytime *Teletubbies *Telling Stories With Tomie DePaola *Theodore Tugboat *Thomas and Friends *Timothy Goes to School *Toopy and Binoo *Tots TV *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? *Wimzie's House *Wishbone *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Zoboomafoo *Zoom Shows marked with an ^ means that are also airing on PBS Kids. Shows marked with an " means that are new to the channel that are not airing on PBS Kids. Shows marked with an ' means that they or used to be on Qubo. Programming Blocks on PBS Kids Rewind PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch PBS Kids Share a Story Category:PBS Category:TV Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Joshreyes773's Ideas Category:PBS Kids